nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Akazel
Akazel (アカゼル) is a demon type Celestial and and a major character of Phantasmagnolia as well as one of the main protagonists of Path of Starlight. He is a very frequently drawn character in Pyo's gallery, often being seen with Cahaya, Satsuki Serizawa, or Aster. He seems to be based on Azazel, the scapegoat demon from the Book of Enoch. Appearance Akazel has light peach toned skin with extremely long white hair reaching his ankles. He has red eyes and is often wearing a scorn look or furrowed eyebrows. He has two large curved maroon goat horns on either side of his head. He is wearing a red scarf with some kind of white shawl over a white coat with red cuffs. He also wears white pants and white heeled shoes. On his shawl, he has a red ribbon with a star-shaped accessory in the middle. His hair seems to be glittering though it's not sure if this is a celestial trait or just a stylistic choice. In other illustrations, he is often seen wearing similar outfits, but most commonly a red striped shirt and a white waistcoat and a red tie. As a child, he can be seen wearing a brown sailor uniform, as well as having shorter hair and freckles. Personality Akazel is seen to be scorn and quick to anger. Looking as if he is always irritated or annoyed. He is most often seen with furrowed eyebrows and looking disapprovingly. However, this doesn't seem to be the actual case. His official profile states that he is a "bit of a softie". In illustrations, he is shown to be relaxed and more at ease around Cahaya, sometimes even smiling. He may also seem to worry quite a lot, judging his expression in some pictures. It also seems he is a naturally protective person, as implied by captions of two separate images regarding him on Cahaya and Aster respectively. His official profile also states he is a pacifist at heart, but willing to fight for those he believes in. Background Currently only little is known about Akazel's background. Akazel is from a Solar System far away, assumable the same one as Cahaya. He is the son of the demon warlord Zababa and Anneberg, another goat demon. It seems Akazel met Cahaya while the two were children. Something happened in their adulthood, causing them to have to leave their Solar System. Afterward, they were taken in by Tàiyáng to be residents of her solar system. He's currently the Devil and is the ruler of a land named Sunsuhan, located within the Sun. Relationships Akazel is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cahaya Cahaya is Akazel's fiancé. They have been stated to be engaged as of currently. The two seem to have a long history. Akazel is shown to be affectionate and gentle to Cahaya, sometimes shown kissing, they are often seen in many pictures together. They seem to easily relax around each other and have an intimate relationship. They eventually end up adopting Aster as their daughter. Satsuki Serizawa Satsuki Serizawa is one of Akazel's subordinates, and also his best friend, though the latter is debatable. Akazel is often seen annoyed by Satsuki's antics and often shown to have driven a signpost into Satsuki's skull in retaliation. Satsuki doesn't seem bothered by this. It has been stated that Satsuki used to have an infatuation with Akazel and tried to kidnap him for experimental purposes. Though this seems to have failed and Satsuki subsequently forgot about it after losing his arm to Rosemary. The two are stated to be on good terms now regardless of this. Aster Laplace It is currently unclear what kind of relationship Akazel and Aster have, though he has been drawn around her on occasion. It was confirmed on Pyo's Curiouscat that Cahaya and Akazel eventually adopt Aster as their daughter. Rosemary It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Rosemary have. Though it seems Rosemary is a subordinate of his. Tàiyáng It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Tàiyáng have, though Pyo has stated that Tàiyáng is patient and gentle with him. The fact she took him and Cahaya under her wing as apart of their solar system may hint that their relationship is pleasant. Sirius It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Sirius had. It is possibly implied that Sirius was the Solar System Akazel belonged to originally. Tetra It was implied in a deleted tweet that Akazel may be the scientist who discovered Tetra and labeled them as "dark matter". This is further implied through his favorite flower being the chrysanthemum, the flower Tetra's human name, Kikuko, is named after. Zababa Zababa is Akazel's father. It is implied the two of them may not be on good terms. Not much else is known about their relationship. Anneberg Akazel is Anneberg's son. Their relationship is unknown, but appears to be on good terms. She can be seen talking with him as a child in some illustrations. Trivia * Akazel's favorite flower is stated to be the chrysanthemum. In some countries of Europe, incurve chrysanthemums symbolize death and are used only for funerals or on graves, while other types carry no such symbolism; similarly, in China, Japan, and Korea, white chrysanthemums symbolize adversity, lamentation, and/or grief. In some other countries, they represent honesty. The red chrysanthemum means "I love" in flower language. * Akazel's favorite color is blue, possibly due to Cahaya. * His name is a portmanteau on "Azazel" and "aka" (赤) the Japanese word for "red". ** In the Bible, the Name Azazel appears in association with the a demon or fallen angel who is also a scapegoat. * He is shortsighted and needs glasses, as stated on Curiouscat. * In pictures where he is a child, he is seen with freckles. Perhaps implying that he may still have them but conceals them as an adult. * He is often seen wielding a stop sign as a melee weapon. * Its stated he has been granted the power of nebulamancy, but it hasn't been stated if he can fly like Cahaya. Though in some pictures, he is shown with a large pair of bat shaped wings. * Akazel has trypanophobia, (fear of needles), likely because of Satsuki. * He apparently studies gemology and astronomy, as stated in a deleted tweet. * His pacifistic nature contrasting the fact his dad is a warlord may be due to the implied strained relationship between the two. Gallery * Visit Akazel/Gallery to see the gallery. Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/akazel.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113954 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Path of starlight Category:Solar Emissary Category:Sucksuhan